Mystical Date
by ChibiSoulReader
Summary: When an innocent play date goes wrong, what can Seychelles do to stop the disaster before it over takes everyone? Can she stop it? What will become of her friends? Only her fate will decide.
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to start a story with Seychelles (my fav. fem character), I hope people enjoy it though XD

Chapter one

It was a beautiful day as Seychelles lay in a hammock on France's private beach. Down a bit from the house, she swung back and forth on the beach and watched as the waves crashed on shore. Today there would be a festival at Japan's place and he had invited everyone and anyone to go. As soon as France got his invite, he ask Seychelles to join him. She agreed to go only if he promised, it was purely innocent and he wouldn't try to molest her, which, being France, was a very hard promise to keep, but he still promised.

"I can't wait, we're going to have so much fun today." Seychelles turned around as she heard Francis approach from the house, he ran through the sand happily waving at her. He leaned on the tree holding the hammock and looked over her.

"I'm glad your excited." France admired his beloved Seychelles lying on his hammock in her two piece swim suit. His eyes widened as he traced her curves which hadn't known she'd had, with his eyes.

"Amazing Seychelles, your body is simply astounding, mon amor!" Francis said as his mind began to wonder off._ I'm glad you took off that blue dress and put on this. So beautiful…" _Francis began to blush as Seychelles jumped up from the hammock, grabbed her towel and retreated to his house.

"Wait, mon cher, it was but a complement only, I swear." Francis ran after Seychelles catching up to her inside of his house. He followed her as she ran down the hall to her room. He stood in the door way to catch his breath, looking up he could see she was putting on her dress over her swim suit, he began to enter.

"Please, mon cher, I was just complimenting on how beautiful you have become since I last saw you."

"GET OUT!" Seychelles looked over and reached for any object closest to her. Luckily for France she was closest to the bed, she grabbed a blue fish shaped pillow, and threw it Francis, he retreated outside the door as the plush pillow met with his face pushing him further.

"Please, wait I have something for you, so don't go anywhere mon amor." Shutting the door she heard heavy footsteps running away, getting lighter the further away he got. She sat down on the bed and felt how hot her cheeks were. _France your always complementing me when I'm in my dress, giving me compliments in a swim suit just make me feel….embarrassed?_

She looked down at her dress, the seams showing, and realized she had put it on inside out in a desperate attempt to quickly hide her body. _Well this is Uncomfortable. _She began to take off her dress when France knocked on the door._ oh no!_

"Mon cher I…"

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" She hurriedly pushed the door, the dress hung half way over her shoulders she as she struggled against it. Francis Jiggled the handle but Seychelles would not allow him to enter. Defeated he let out a sigh.

"…okay fine, I have something for you mon cher, and I will leave it at the door. " Again Francis left but this time he quietly walked to the end of the hall, two doors down and waited. Seychelles leaned against the door and she listened for his footsteps but heard nothing. After a long while of, unintentionally making Francis stand in anguish peeking around the corner to see if she had come out, she opened the door. Looking at into the hall she saw no one, but down on the marble floor a red box caught her eye. Francis peaked around the corner and watched as Seychelles picked up the box, and went back in side.

Francis laughed to himself as thoughts of Seychelles's possible reactions filled his head . _Oh, Francis this is wonderful!. I love you Francis, thank you. Francis you shouldn't have. _Francis, walked through his living room and opened the door to the balcony pushing the curtains aside he went out. The wind met with his face as he walked over to edge, he leaned on the metal railing and inhaled deeply as he fantasized. _Seychelles…_

Back in the room Seychelles had placed the box on the bed. She stared at the heavy red box with it's huge and even redder bow. _Francis,…this is very gaudy. _Seychelles could only image that what ever was inside the box was probably just as red or skimpy or…. Her thoughts raced on as she thought about the possibilities of what _Francis _would give her for a present.

"Well I won't know if I don't open it." She grimaced as she prepared to open the box. Gently pulling off the red wrapper she frowned as she looked down.

"… Even the tissue paper is red. Ugh…Francis."

She began to unravel the red paper and to her surprise, when she was done, her eyes met with a soft blue colored cloth which she lifted it out of the box. She pressed the fabric against her skin as she stood up and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. Putting her arms through she tried to wrap the clothing around herself. France had bought her a kimono? Seychelles gasped as her eyes followed the intricate design of golden fish swimming through the cloth from bottom to top. The long sleeves were decorated at the ends with white waves outlined in golden seams, making the most beautiful ocean she'd ever seen on cloth. _France got me a kimono? It's so fancy and soft! _She danced around admiring her gift not noticing the white card that fell from the kimono and onto the floor.

Looking in the mirror she admired the way it made her skin glow, reminding her of her blue dress.

Seychelles rubbed the soft cloth against her skin again and again before attempting to fully try and put it on. She turned around and admired herself in the mirror once more. Going out into the bed room she looked over by the door and saw the fish pillow.

She smiled and picked up the pillow throwing it back on the bed. "..I should probably apologize."

Feeling a bit guilty for hitting France she opened the door to the hall and walked out looking for him, but she couldn't find him.

Seychelles walked into the living room. Slipping around Francis's leopard print upholstery, she walked over to shut the balcony door, the wind coming in bothered her as the curtains that covered it blew around wildly. She reached to shut them but a hand reached out and pulled her through.

She screamed as she tripped falling into France's chest.

"What are you doing out here, Francis!" She backed away, but he had a good grip on her hand.

With out answering he started twirling her around. Admiring her figure, the way the wind blew through her hair, and her expression completely confused, he loved how she looked, to him, a complete beauty.

"I was waiting for you to come out." He smiled as he stopped twirling her and then gasped loudly.

"WHAT?" Seychelles asked getting flustered.

"Oh, your obi is tied all wrong, here let me help you."

Frances wrapped his arms around her and began to fix it, pulling her in closer to him. Seychelles blushed as she felt his silky hair brush against her face, she deeply inhaled his cologne, which was surprisingly sweet. She wanted to ask him how he learned to tie an obi, to take her mind off of his embrace but without doing anything inappropriate, Frances had already tied the obi and backed away for another look.

"Now, you look even more Beau…," he began but she cut him off.

"Look! the cars here." She pointed over the railing at the approaching car. "Let's go Francis, before we're late" she quickly turned away but stopped in the doorway. "Thank you, Francis." Then she continued on out to the car where she would wait for him. A moment later France came out to the car, wearing a kimono similar to Seychelles, but more extravagantly decorated with bigger fish, more waves, wine bottles and such.

Seychelles only stared as she watched him stride to the car and get in.

"Now Seychelles, mon amor, we shall have a great time together. _" _France turned to the driver and signaled for him to go. Seychelles sat back and they began their ride in silence. France tried to start up conversations by asking how Seychelles's development was going, but she only talked about her economy and government, to his displeasure. Soon they began to talk about more interesting subjects and Seychelles started to enjoy herself while France told her jokes. The driver turned to tell them they would be arriving shortly but when he saw how much fun they were having he turned around and decided to tell them when they arrived.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**I very strongly dislike starting stories wish I could just jump in the middle XD**_

_**Reviews/comments ?**_

_**Any improvements I could make?…Anything ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: Here it is the next chapter

Feibush Melech: Thank you for reviewing my story and helping me on my way to being a better writer XD I really appriecate this review (longest one I've ever gotten), Sorry about the spelling, I don't remeber spell checking it...I fixed it though. Anywho I hope you like the rest of the chapters to come, oh yeah and the summary I will fix

Me-want-Toast123: My first commenter! thank you so much, hope you like this chapter to!

a/n end)

Chapter two

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The driver pulled up the large Japanese Shrine with a huge sign that read "<em>HANAMI<em>" across it._ We are here. _The driver parked the car in the front of the shrine and stepped out.

"Messier, Madam, we have arrived." The driver opened the door for France and Seychelles.

"Well I was just saying, their…creepy." France laughed as he stepped out then turned to help Seychelles.

"I know Francis, but it's mean." She giggled as she took France's hand. Somehow their conversation had strayed on to England eyebrows.

The driver turned to France. "Monsieur, please call me when you are ready to leave." The driver parted as soon as Japan came up to them to greet them outside.

Japan in his traditional Kimono bowed and welcomed them both inside of the shrine.

"Konnichiwa France-san and Seychelles-chan." He stared at them for a moment, then noticed Seychelles becoming uncomfortable.

"Gomen nasai, I was just admiring your kimonos, such nice colors and designs." Japan bowed apologetically and continued.

"Welcome to the Cherry blossom Festival I am glad you have decided to join me." Japan led them through the open pathway of the shrine, so they could look at the cherry blossom trees as they passed.

_What a beautiful tree the aroma smells so sweet; almost like…Francis's cologne. _

Seychelles blushed as she bumped into Francis embarrassed she looked up and saw they had stopped at a huge wooden gate.

"Please come this way, there are a lot of people here already, but I am still preparing so if you will excuse me."

Japan pulled opened the gate entrance of the festival.

"Please take part in any of the various games, there is still more to come so please enjoy yourselves."

Japan waved good bye as he went back to the shrine.

Seychelles looked in awe at the lanterns and decorations put up. France too stood in awe, but he was looking, at Geisha.

_No way! I've always wanted to try one of those, and with Francis here I bet he'll be good at it, we're going to have so much fun!_

"Francis look, it's one of those fish scooping games." She grabbed France's hand, pulling him out of his flirtatious gaze, and headed towards it. "Let's go get some prizes France." France followed behind closely trying not to get lost in the crowd. He looked over at many booths and saw as they walked by America and England supposedly having "fun".

"Hey man, I bet you $10 can't beat me at this cork shooting game" He boasted as he aimed the toy gun.

"You git, as if I would ever lose to you." In frustration England picked up the cork and let it wildly rip through the air. Unfortunately for England it bounced, off of the toy , hit the vendor , and earned England some pretty dirty looks as the vendor handed the toy to him anyways. England smiled triumphantly and waved the toy plane in America face.

"Whatever man, beginners luck watch how a hero does it!"

France laughed as they continued on and turned to see what other Nations had arrived already.

Vash and Lilli were there, he was holding her cotton candy as she tried to throw a ring over a toy.

"Big brother! I got it." She smiled as the vendor gave her the oversized bear which her brother immediately carried for her.

Turning his head towards some strange music France could see Belgium and Spain were on a stage with a karaoke machine.

"Come on Amigo it's fun." Spain on stage held out his hand to Romano, only to be rejected and watch as he turned around crossing his arms in agitation. .

"As if…Tomato bastard."

"Please Lovino~." Clasping the mike, Belgium begged him to come on stage.

"…Okay." Romano jumped on the stage and knocked Spain out of the way, in his attempt to get closer to Belgium.

"Francis look!" Seychelles regained his attention as they approached the fish game. "Here ya go." She smiled as she bent down and took two scoops, handing one to Francis they began to fish. They both laughed as the small fish quickly dodged their attempts at catching them. France bent over the bar and was close to catching a fish when something poked his back.

"What the?" He turned his head to see what it was and was face to face with a monster, or rather Prussia in a mask. Regardless it still scared France quite a bit, and he fell over the railing landing in the fishing pool.

Seychelles stood up surprised that France had fallen in and Prussia laughed and removed his mask.

"I can't believe you fell in, awesome right, west?" Germany only shook his head shamefully at him.

"Francis…" Seychelles began.

From where he sat she looked like she was about to burst into tears or start to yell at him for possibly hurting the fish but instead she just laughed. "Francis, there are fishes in your hair!"

France didn't even notice the fishes flopping wildly about and laughed as the vendor took them off his head and bagged them.

"Let me help you Francis." Seychelles stretched her hand over the bar but Francis refused he didn't want her to accidentally fall in and, Prussia was still behind her. France got out himself and glared Prussia down as the vendor handed the fish bags to Seychelles.

"Allemagne, cher, control your brother he is ruining the fun."

Germany was about to say something but Prussia interrupted him.

"You should thank me, with out me, that game wouldn't have been nearly as awesome." Prussia laughed as he ran away to scare others, Gilbird and Germany following behind him. Gilbert was attempting yet another scare, this time targeting a certain Austrian, but a certain Hungarian smashed him in the face breaking the mask in two and ending his charade, for now. France laughed at Prussia's pain and then turned back to Seychelles. _I should take these wet clothes off, I brought my rose… but…I made a promise._

"I think I will go buy some new clothes, you want to come?"

"If, I can help you pick something out." _Something a bit calmer._

France took Seychelles's hand and approached a kimono vendor through the crowds.

"Hey you, come get the best clothes made in china, sold right here in Japan, aru!" China waved his long sleeve, like a flag at the passing crowds.

"Hong Kong get out there and model so we can get customers…Jackie-Chan would do it." China went inside and pushed Hong Kong through the curtains.

"Yes, Sensei." Hong Kong walked out in front of china's booth and began to model Chinese dresses, a bit.

"Wow, Hong Kong, you look…nice in that._" _Seychelles smiled and went on inside.

Hong Kong frowned. _This is a degrading, I think I'd rather be naked. _Hong Kong stopped modeling and started to debate whether or not if he should strip to nothing.

_Poor guy. _France passed him without saying anything and went dripping into china's booth after Seychelles.

"Aiya! YOU, get out, you're leaking everywhere!"

"Would you rather moi just got naked?" France stood trying to untie his kimono.

China picked up an empty bottle of shirozake and started to throw it at him, but stopped.

"Well, what do you want?" Frustrated he sat behind a desk and started to count yen "I hope you're here to buy something."

Seychelles appeared in front of china, setting her fishes on his desk she replied.

"Hi Yao, I need to get an outfit for France please." She beamed a bright smile at him between her two fish bags .

Blushing China looked at the fish and smiled. "You can buy them, but will he actually stay in them?"

"Oh he will, I'll make sure of it." Seychelles and China laughed as he led her to the men's section of the booth. A moment later Seychelles was waving goodbye to China and leaving the booth with Frances.

"Great business Aru~ Have fun at the rest of the games.".

France modeled his new, and simple, Chinese Kimono given to him by Seychelles.

"I'm glad you like it." Seychelles turned around and watched as he strutted to her.

"I'd love anything given to me by my beloved Seychelles." He took her hand and gentle kissed it. "Thank you ma cherie."

"Oh! Francis, um...you're welcome." She quickly pulled away and headed towards a less crowded area. _I hope that doesn't bother her too much._

While following after her he happened to notice a few signs poking out of the grass. Being that they stood on a stick taller than Seychelles she completely ignored them and walked on, but they just so happened to catch Francis's eye.

"Ohhonhonhon~ there is a fashion show going on, would you like to see it. I think we should…"

"_Hello…little girl._"

France stared up at the signs admiring the various models that had been plastered up and continued talking. Seychelles, however had turned away looking for the source of the crackling old voice through the small crowd that passed by.

"_Yes_?"

_Did someone call me? _Confused because no one had approached and everyone was gone she began to turn around.

"_Yes, you, would you like to have your palm read?"_

_There it is again?_

Seychelles looked around and suspected the voice was coming from the booth directly across from her. It was a strange booth different from the others, covered with dark cloths and beads. Even the entrance had an ominous appeal with its glowing green cat eye picture that stared down at anyone who entered. Still Seychelles walked into it somewhat intrigued as the curtain opened itself and let her in.

"_So you do want your fortune told to you_?"

Seychelles looked down at the old Japanese lady sitting behind a small table in the middle of the room. Her long silver hair extended over her shoulders and continued to run and overlap in tangled bunches on the floor at her feet. She slowly tapped a crystal ball sitting on the table covered with a huge draping black clothe. With her small, yet unusually long fingers she motioned for her to come. Seychelles was amazed at how Japan could set up such a booth with such a mystical feel to it, although the only thing in it was a woman with a glowing ball on a table, the thick white fog drifted around her feet was a nice touch.

"I would love to have my fortune told!" She smiled as she approached the woman.

"_Sit, sit, are you accompanied by your lover?_

Seychelles blushed as she pulled the old brown stool from under the table, and thought about France outside the tent.

_Why am I thinking about Francis, he just my friend I happened to come here with?_

"_So you are with your lover!"_

"He's just a friend!"

The woman cackled to herself as she reached out for Seychelles's hand.

"_Let's see what your fortune is little girl."_

The old woman smiled as she placed her own hand over Seychelles and closed her eyes. She traced the veins in Seychelles's hand with her fingers, sending chills up her spine.

_How is she doing that, her eyes are closed…wow._

She continued to stare in awe as the ball on the table began to glow blue brightly and the woman continued to trace the lines over and over on her hand. Suddenly she stopped and the crystal ball glowed a dark red.

"_You are filled with a fairly large amount of good luck, you are creativity, and you have ...an innocent heart." _

"_Mon amor_" France whispered into Seychelles's ear surprising her, she bump the table with her knee. Slowly the crystal ball rolled off the table.

"Francis!"

The fortune teller opened her eye's in shock as she saw Francis leap to catch the ball. _No. _

France caught it just as it crashed to the floor but still a large crack began to make itself around the ball. Francis stood up and watched in wonderment as a white light shined from the crack in the ball.

"_Come with me, quickly!" _The old woman pulled Seychelles from the table and ran to the far side of the room, confused she could only followed. The light coming from inside the ball began to shine as bright as the sun blinding them as the fortune teller wrapped her arms around Seychelles pulling her to the ground. "_Hold still_!" Thankfully, the fortune teller had pulled the black cloth from the table and was now desperately trying to cover them both with it. "_Don't look into the light."_

"Wait, let me go, what's happening, what's going on?." Seychelles struggled to get away from the woman but she was surprisingly strong, holding her down so she couldn't get away.

"No, Francis is still over there!" She yelled for him as the woman covered her head with the cloth.

"_It's too late, you can't save him now."_

Even through the dark cloth Seychelles could see the bright flash. Covering her eyes she heard the shattering of glass, and tried to make out if she could hear Francis but instead a loud explosion rang through her ears. The fortune teller protected Seychelles, clasping onto her as the blast blew them back though the booth and into the grass outside.

Dazed Seychelles lay on her back, the fortune teller, unconscious lie next to her, looking up she saw the prettiest fire works flying across the sky as the black cloth from earlier slowly floated down and landed on top of them covering them. Her world became darker as she lost consciousness underneath it. _Francis? Are you okay? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Reviews? Comments?…Anything?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I'm not a daily updater -_- if I was that would be amazing.

Engrish to Suave translations are provided in the end.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

_Ugh, the light. _Covering her eyes Seychelles leaned up and pushed blankets back. She took note that she was in her pajamas and her hair was falling freely around her shoulders. Looking around she could see the walls where white and decorated with a colorful outline of fish. Every piece of furniture was antique, the dresser, the mirror, even the bed where all wooden and had intricately carved designs going throughout them. _I'm here…but how? _She got up quickly falling out of bed and falling to the floor, pulling the white blankets and pillows down with her as she realized she was in the beach house again.

"Oww~, mon ami are you okay? " France stood in her doorway.

"Francis?" Looking up at the blonde as he kneeled down to help her up, Seychelles could see he had pulled his hair into a tie at the back and was now wearing a button up white shirt tucked into his black pants.

"Did you have a rough night? " France chuckled as he helped her free her feet from the blanket. " You could have come into my bed, you're always welcome there you know."

Ignoring that Seychelles regained her footing and she sat down on the bed as she watched him began to pick up her pillows.

"No, Francis I think…I." _I just had some weird dream? _Her words trailed off and Francis looked up as he put the pillows back on the bed. He leaned down in front of her and stared into her eyes.

"What is it amore? Are you not feeling well today." He brushed the bangs from her forehead as he moved in closer to check for a fever. Seychelles blushed as the cool skin of his forehead met with hers. It seemed like forever that he was checking her temperature, every time she looked up they would make eye contact and that would only fluster her more. _How long is this gonna take? Why is he staring at me…there has got to be somewhere else to look!…I can't take this! _

"Francis!" Seychelles pulled back making France stumble a bit. "I don't have a fever, I feel fine."

"I know you don't have a fever" He began to head for the door." You just have the most beautiful complexion of anyone I've ever seen, I can't help but…"

"Francis!" Seychelles interrupted him as he shrugged and laughed.

"I made breakfast, come join me anytime." He quickly went out of the door as he thought he saw Seychelles jump up from the bed and approach him with a fist.

Walking over to the door, Seychelles shut it then felt her cheeks, sure enough; she could have passed for having a fever now.

_Well, I'm glad I'm here instead of in that awful dream…well not all of it was bad, just the end was creepy._

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes, a blue dress similar to her normal one, but the puffy sleeves where replaced with spaghetti straps and a transparent white shawl to go over her shoulders.

While closing the drawer the clock on the dresser went off startling her. _Strange, I only set that for important days…but I can't think of any reasons why today would be…._

She turned the alarm off, dressed herself and made her way to the kitchen.

She walked into the living room searching for France as she headed towards the kitchen. Thankfully, the only thing separating the kitchen and living room was a small bar and she could clearly look over and see France was not in there.

"Francis.…Where are you?"

Suddenly the doors to the balcony opened and a slight breeze came in sending chills up Seychelles's spine. France called out for her as she turned around.

"Through here, I thought you might enjoy breakfast outside today." He held the curtain up as she walked under it and took a seat at the glass table with a small rose arrangement sitting in the middle. France rolled a silver cart up to the table and lifted the cover on the tray.

"Okay ma cherie, today I have made for you, a honeyed fruit salad, caramel crepes, and omelet du fromage with hot chocolate to drink, unless you want -. "

"Francis, everything smells amazing!" She smiled as the sweet aromas danced around her nose. France walked around the cart and placed a red napkin in her lap.

"We don't want to tarnish your beautiful dress, now do we ma cherie."

"Thank you Francis." _wow, it's so lovely out here this morning. The air is crisp and clear, I hope we have breakfast out here tomorrow._

Seychelles looked around admiring every detail, even the red napkin France laid in her lap looked to be embroider and the silver utensils that glittered brightly in the sun so where pretty. She thought everything seemed to be so dazzling and full of wonderment as Francis set a plate in front of her.

"Why are you making such a fancy breakfast?"

Francis set the tray down on the rest of the food and took a seat in front of Seychelles.

"Well…today is a special day for us, remember?"

For the life of her, she had no idea what he was talking about, but seeing France's brow furrow with worry made her quickly throw something out.

"Of course it's a special day for us…how could I forget." _I have no idea what I'm saying. _Seychelles mentally kicked herself for not paying more attention to the alarm in her room. Now, as she tried to remember reasons why it would be a special day for her and France, she put on a façade hoping he wouldn't notice her hesitance at answering.

"Oui, I was worried for a minute ma cherie, I actually thought you had forgotten for a second."

…_What? What is he talking about? Why can't I remember anything? _Smiling through her confusion she shook her head _no _as France continued.

"So, today can you guess where we will be spending our time together?"

_I can't remember anything, all I can think about is that dream…and kiku…he was having…ugh, my head._

"…A party?…at America's? " She looked up at France hoping she had said the right thing, but began to fill her mouth with food to keep from talking again.

"Well I didn't know America was having a party." France pulled out his cell phone and text America. "But, if that is where you want to spend our anniversary, then okay"

"_Anniversary!" _Seychelles squeaked as she nearly choked to death. She looked at France in disbelief surely he was joking or something, but he only stared at his phone so she couldn't tell. Swallowing the food she regained her breath and sipped on the hot chocolate. _Our anniversary for what?_

"Yes, a Party, we'd have a lot of fun spend our-" *beep beep* … "That's strange…" France looked at the reply he got from America. "Seychelles, cher, America says he wasn't holding any festivities today, are you sure you have your dates right."

_Did I say that?…when?…I..I don't remember…I can't remember anything…ugh_

A small moan of pain escaped from her mouth as her vision blurred somewhat.

"Seychelles!" Francis quickly ran to her side but she was already up.

"…please.. excuse me, I'm okay."

Francis watched as Seychelles disappeared through the curtains. _Seychelles what's, wrong…_

Once in her room, Seychelles threw the shawl on the bed and went into the bathroom.

_Why can't I remember anything? What's happening to me?_

Turning on the faucet she splashed water on her face with hopes of it helping to clear her mind.

"Seychelles are you okay?" France knocked on the door. "I'm worried something is wrong?"

"Just a minute." She reached around and grabbed a towel from the countertop to dry her face as she looked for the door handle to let France in. Upon opening her eyes and reaching for the door she saw a small card on the floor which she bent down and picked up. _I must have dragged it off the counter with the towel._

Leaning against the door Seychelles began to read the card.

_Ma cherie, Seychelles_

_Along time ago, I saw this and bought it because it reminds me of you. I rarely got to see you over the years, but any time we were together, truly, I would cherish every second of it, vous etes mon tout, Seychelles. When I didn't see you I would look at this and relive all the sweet memories we had made together. I hope you can cherish this Kimono and the memories you make with or without me while wearing it today, I've always known you would look beautiful in it mon amour. I look forward to having a great time with you at this Festival and remembering it forever. _

_Francis_

"Seychelles cher?…are you okay?" She could hear the worry in his voice as she opened the door and greeted him.

"Francis I'm okay sorry to make you worry." She smiled as she handed him the card hoping this time she would be right. "… Does that mean we are going to a festival today?"

France's looked over the card before throwing it behind him letting it flutter to the ground.

"Mon cher come, let us go somewhere that is pleasant."

"Francis! Why did you do that?" Seychelles began to retrieve the card from behind him when he grabbed her wrists. "Ow…Francis?" She looked back demanding he let go, but he only pulled her towards him making her fall into his embrace, where he locked his arms tightly around her.

"I…I'm sorry Seychelles, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, I don't want to let you go back yet, stay with me here, where it's safe_."_

"Francis Bonnefoy! Let me go… what are you even talking -!_"_

"Seychelles, I love you._" _His grip loosened and she slipped out of it shocked by his words.

"I…." _…Francis…_

"_Just stay here with me Seychelles. Stay here with me, I'll protect you. Stay with me Seychelles. Stay here with me."_

Seychelles looked up and watched as the sunbeams from the window in the room began to recede covering almost everything in darkness immediately. Behind Seychelles, France's begging faded as it got darker. In front of her the card lay on the floor, shining brightly though the darkness as the sun seemed to finally extinguish itself.

_What's happening!_

She began to walk towards the card only for the floor to give way into a dark abyss. Slowly falling she reached out for it as it floated down deeper into the darkness leaving her behind.

_It's too dark to see, where did it go…Where am I going.._

Looking down she could see the card, shining through the dark, had stopped but the pressure of air against her skin was increasing at an alarming rate. Her hair waved wildly as she began to plummet faster. Pulling her arms up around her face she tried to block the air while she squinted to see how far away the card was. Just as she barely opened her eyes for a quick look she slammed into the ground.

_*smack*_

Her imapct with the ground echoed throught the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(a/n_: I don't know if any of you know this but, crepes, Are that S-word. Ahem, also I will "try" to upload the next chapter within this month.( that is all.) oh wait… Please Review/ Comment/ maybe even a critical review/comment? Anything is Flammable right? (Now that is all)

Oh yeah, French translations for the non suave:

Ma cherie is addressed to _very _close female friends it means: my love/darling/sweetheart so on and such.

Amour/ Amor -( I don't use that one) however you spell it means: love

Mon Amour means: my love

vous etes mon tout this is a sentence that means: you are my everything.

You are now suave mon ami, let us drink wine and hit on ppl together~


	4. Chapter 4

Official on hiatus or whatever it's called because I have national exams next next week so I have to study. I know this is not a story so I will write a quick one

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Once upon a time young holy roman empire sat in the grass on a clear summer day, trying to dranw bunnies and flowers as usual when he's seemingly gender confused friend came up to him from nowhere.

"Roman empire, why are you sitting in the grass? Go inside where you will be comfortable."

Holy Roman Empire looked up from his crappy stick figure bunny and grimly said

"Oh hi china, I was trying to learn how to draw so I could get someone to like me a bit more...but my drawings aren't working out quite well… "

"Oh Roman Empire, girls aren't like Pokémon, you can't catch them all. Aru."

Thus with that China walked away from Holy Roman Empire who looked off into the sunset with a upset face.

"What is a Pokémon?"

* * *

><p>Thus there is finally proof of china and HRE knowing each other.<p>

Back to the main problem at hand, I will be back after May the 10 so don't cry *hands tissue in advance* It will be like season 2 when I get back better, longer, funnier. Look forward to them they'll be worth it!

Pub date: 4/24/2012


End file.
